The Battle for Skara Brae 2: LoK Answers the Call
by Cleric Theobald
Summary: The Lords of Krynn on Sosaria, Chapter 2 of 6


In my research I discovered numerous personal memoirs and diary entries regarding the immediate response to the orc invasion force.Wildrunners and Knights of Solamnia in particular were quick to send out calls for help, raising an army of LoK to defend the beloved ranger hometown of Skara Brae.

For whatever reason, it was difficult to locate documents from the Tower of High Sorcery, from the abbey of the Holy Order of Stars, or from the castle of the Knights of Takhisis.Apparently at this time those organizations were in chaos, or perhaps in hiding, or were possibly otherwise engaged, so documents are scarce.If anyone has any sources to add to the following account, by all means please send them my way.At that time the Lords of Krynn had not yet formed such organizations as the Artisans or the Black Watch, so there could be no documents about them.

Each entry I have published here reflects the wide variety of persons who responded to the call to arms.The first entry, for example, was found in the memoirs of Lord Nikai Dalinar, the current leader of the Wildrunners.It shows how he was involved in a deeply personal search for someone (who that is he does not explain, and I will maintain his desire for privacy on this issue), but was so dedicated to the protection of life that he interrupted that search in order to warn Lord Connor.In another entry, Lord Balinor, the former head of the Knights of Solamnia, calls upon old friends and allies to challenge the might of the orcs.

As always, I have done my best to present this as concisely as possible, to which end I was forced to do some rather heavy editing.Some entries dated themselves as if the fight had already started, when in fact the actions they described occurred before it.Unfortunately, some documents were incomplete, and I had to fill in the blanks, so to speak, as logically as I could.Other documents made references to events just prior to the date of the invasion, but were sketchy and incomplete, so I have not included them here.

This is the second chapter in the epic battle of Skara Brae.

Until we meet again, my friends, at the Inn of the Last Home.

-- Cleric Theobald

Keeper of the White Stoll, Holy Order of Stars

Guild Scribe, Lords of Krynn

***

Nikai stood on the step of his new home staring out into the night."Are you coming back inside?" Lessa spoke as she rose from the bed and came over to her husband's side.She was growing more concerned; this was the fifth time this month."I can't get it out of my head," Nikai whispered softly."The Lifesong is still weak here, and I am not sure of this strange new voice, but I do know that it is not one of our own.It is human."

"Human?" Lessa looked very uneasy."How could someone of this world or much less a human be in our Lifesong?"

Nikai rose from the step and walked out into the night, allowing his natural night vision to consume the darkness."Well, my love, it's nice to see that some of our powers as elves are returning.If only I could regain my magic, I could find this person and dispatch them before they become a problem."

"A problem?What do you mean a problem?" Lessa said with a more disturbed look now.

"Yes, a problem.If this person were to receive the Lifesong, in return it could drive them insane or worse; they could enter our thoughts with no regard to our well being.I am confident that we could retard any threat ourselves, but Teltsin is not as strong as us.I will not allow him to be hurt again.I almost lost him once to the depths of space and those god-awful Beholders.I won't allow it again."

"Well, I see your mind is already made up then.I will get your gear."

"You know me too well, Lessa.I promise I will return to you as quickly as I can."Nikai pulled his pack securely around his shoulders and headed off into the night.With the soft light of his home growing dimmer as he walked forth once more into the unknown.

Many hours passed until the sun rose high into the sky and Nikai found himself resting peacefully next to a small stream._Damn, there it is again; it is getting stronger but,_ he shrugged,_ gone again.I must keep going.I think he lies somewhere in this forest.HE.Ah yes, it is a he.Well lets see how our friend feels about a little headache._Nikai strained as he sends a small mental pinch back in his direction._There, let's see how that grabs him._Smiling to himself, Nikai walked off into the forest._We shall meet soon, friend._

Several days of hard travel later, after Nikai had made camp in a small clearing, he realized something was wrong.There were no sounds of animals.He stooped down to look at the fresh tracks that lay on the ground in front of him._The animals are moving away from this land._He had noticed in the last few days of his travels that his wilderness friends were moving in fear._Something in these woods is scaring them.Somehow I think that my little problem is getting bigger than I thought.I must find this person soon._Nikai stands and moves off again.

Nikai stands and walks over to the meat hanging over the fire._This should be good for a few days._It had bean many days since he had heard from the man inside the Lifesong._Perhaps he was just passing through this world, or perhaps he figured out that I could track him this way._Well, either way it was good to only have his family there again--but wait, ahh, there is another.The Lady Cabri, yet another from his home world.I shall have to go see her as soon as I get back.

It had been several months since he had asked his old friend Shadon to send him an alchemist from Milor to aid him on some matters."Never thought he would send an elf though; the old halfling must be getting soft."Nikai flipped the meat for the last time._There that should do it.I think I'll go see some of the rangers; maybe they can aid me in my search for this man that I seek.If not, I need some real conversation; starting to talk to myself.Hmmm._Smiling at himself, Nikai quickly moved off.

Nikai moved along the ridge quickly.He was only a small distance from the orc group he had picked up just a few miles ago.These were working together almost like a military group._Nah, they're too stupid for anything that complex._He slowed as he topped the hill.Looking down into a small clearing he could see at least twenty of them._What is this?These beasts are up to something.I must go report this to Lord Connor._Quickly he reached into his bag grabbing his regs._What a primitive way of magic,_ he thought.He opened a gate to the city of Skara Brae.Stepping out of the gate he moved up towards the bank, surely someone there would know were Connor was at._Damn, I should have marked that spot._

***

Floating lazily in the waters outside of Jhelom, Leldorin the archer wakes up on the deck of his boat and reads his messages sent by magic courier."_ORCS!HEADING TO SKARA?!?!?!What in the Abyss is going on??"_He shouts to his tillerman, "Raise the anchor and bring us to Skara Brae!"

"Aye, sir," the tillerman says back in a normal voice.

He thinks, _It's so hard to find good help these days._Glad he has always been able to communicate with his sisters, he sends out a call, _Athena, where are you?What is going on?Orcs are headed for Skara.Where are the rangers now?_"Surely they must know there is chaos afoot," he said aloud, the wind stirring his hair as his vessel came around on a heading to the northwest.

***

Athena II looks around at the woods near her new home.She has just recently made the decision to join a guild, and it is all new to her.All her life she has been a loner, except for the companionship of her brother and sister.Especially her big sister.Athena has to be the best sister a girl ever had.She is glad her parents named her after her, but wish they had found a way to eliminate the "II".Oh well.

Life in the new guild is interesting to say the least.Many new people and many new adventures.She remembers the day in the sewers of Britain when her sister had gotten killed by the thief, and the way all these people had rushed to her aid.This was a very new experience for her and her family, but one she found she quite liked.

There is a knock on the door, and she turns to answer it.It is Robroy Macgregor of LoK, probably come for her swordsmanship lesson._You know,_ she thinks to herself, _he's rather cute.Quite nice, too.Hmmmmm._

Opening the door, she bows to her instructor, not knowing that the lesson she is about to receive is one which will test her far beyond anything she has ever faced before.He hands her a note forwarded from her brother Leldorin.She pales as she reads it.Lord Robroy takes her to the Ranger Tower.

***

Talmorrr stared grimly at the scene.The scene and scent of death, especially of innocents, was something that always angered and saddened him.Whoever did this would pay, and pay dearly.The path of the marauders lay clear before him.And with it, a scent of evil.There were not just orcs; something evil not of this world drove them.Mounting up, the cloaked knight followed the trail.

The knight frowned.The trail had stopped cold."Magic!"He spat out the word.Soaring into the sky he looked about."Nothing; their encampments must be cloaked as well."No matter though; the stench of evil was too strong.He could follow it and knew what way they had gone.But what to do once he caught up?Alone, he and his mount could do little against a force this size, especially considering the magic they obviously had.Making a decision, he wheeled about and headed towards the Ranger Tower.He spoke into the wind, "Connor, where are you?I am in need of your aid."

***

Strolling the streets of Trinsic, Lord Balinor reads the message brought to him by a magic courier from a fellow ranger.Without finishing the note, he immediately runs to the bank to retrieve some vital possessions, swearing all the way.The message speaks of an army of orcs approaching Skara Brae.One more ranger against this horde will not be a great advantage, but Balinor with his financial influence and noble friends may be able to help.Balinor teleports to his personal tower, speaks the words "I Seek You," and then sends messages by magic courier to his former comrades of which he was once a leader--the Knights of Solamnia._Bring all of your keep forces and come with me to bring honor to all of the Lords of Krynn.I am personally asking you to put aside all bickering and come to the aid of all in this world; we must defeat a great evil.Come to my tower please._

The answers come back one by one.The knights are not what they once were in numbers, but one Knight of Solamnia is worth a score of orcs and their ilk.First to answer is Balinor's old friend Lokanload.The current leader of all the knights and a Knight of the Rose, Lord Lokanload opens a portal and brings his entire castle guards, consisting of fifty knights and squires, and even the cook, a former knight, who wishes to be at the fight.

Oberon comes with his contingent of knights and squires, but only fourteen are fully armored and the others will be footmen but are of little use, but the five others will help with the wounded and will do what ever is needed._Oberon always had strong loyalty._

Finally, Proudbain comes to the tower of Balinor but alas just the knight himself for he has been out searching for truth and the spirituality of the land.

Balinor has also brought his personal tower guards and a few mercenaries that have sworn allegiance to him._At least while the gold holds,_ he muses.Balinor speaks to the assemblage."Greetings, lords and knights, and all who have come to defeat this evil.We have all banded together to try to defend Skara.Yes, just a small island, but with that foothold they wish to eradicate the whole populace of this world.The orcs will not be expecting this force.If we fail, we all shall die.Any who wish to leave, leave now and no honor would be lost."

Of course, no Knight of Solamnia nor anyone associated with one would back out of a fight like this.Grimly, they affirm their determination to wipe the orcs from the face of the earth.After a few more magic couriers are sent out, gates are opened, and the force moves to Skara Brae.

***

Before leaving for the Ranger Tower to answer a call to arms, Wrigley must say goodbye to someone.For many years they had traveled together.Smitty ever guiding the lad, teaching him, training him and comforting him.He had become the lad's father, brother and most of all, his friend.Where Smitty went, Wrigley followed.They were inseparable, or so the lad thought.But, as the snows give way for the spring, so too does melancholy and weariness run roughshod over youth and vigor.Smitty has delved his last dungeon, slain his last dragon and flirted with his last maid.No amount of talking, or cursing or threatening from Wrigley could change his mind.Smitty calmly packed his things and took little with him when he descended into the forests of the Isle of Fire.Never to be seen again.

Left behind were all those who so much needed him and loved him.Those he had saved many times, and those yet to be saved by him.His power was limitless.His bravery unequaled, his compassion complete.He will be missed and none shall miss him more than Wrigley._May the trees always shield thee, and the sun always warm thee.May the animals protect and provide for thee.If ever ye call upon me, I will be there._Solemnly the lad opened a gate to the Ranger Tower.

***

The boy Theobald stretched and yawned as he rose from his afternoon nap under the shade of a tree.He felt much better rested now, and ready to continue on his journey.In a few days he hoped to reach the city of Britain, where he would take passage on any ship bound for the newly discovered second continent.He had never dreamed that there might be yet another land mass on this world, and was thoroughly excited with the endless possibilities the new land might hold.

It had been weeks since his encounter with the Rangers of Krynn in the forest.He had said his goodbyes and departed after the defeat of Methos and the dragon.Lord Connor had thanked the boy for his help, granted Theobald honorary status as a Runner within the Wildrunners, wished him well, and gave him a few coins to help Theobald gain the ship's passage he desired.The boy had heartily thanked Lord Connor, and expressed his desire that he truly hoped he would see some of the Rangers again someday.

But now, sadly, Theobald wondered when he would ever be able to see any of them again.He drew comfort from the Lady Kianne's departing words to him.He remembered the glint in her eye when she had said, "Rangers exist wherever evil must be confronted.They pop up in the least expected places and at the most dire of hours.I would not be surprised at all if you were to discover that the new continent was already protected by the subtle presence of rangers in the land."Then she had given him a small medallion emblazoned with a crest of the rangers guild on it, kissed him gently on the forehead, and whispered, "Thank you for saving my life; this medallion may prove to save yours someday."

Theobald would never forget the image of the proud warriors standing victorious amongst the carnage of that hideous day, their soiled but still colorful battle-dress resplendant in the glow of the nearly-hidden sun.It had brought tears to his eyes, it was so magnificent.

Smiling with the memory, the boy mounted his farm horse and continued down the quiet dusty road toward Britain.

Drowning in a rather large stein of mead a few hours later, regretting his decision to leave his newfound friends so many weeks ago, he turned his head sharply when he heard someone speak of rangers meeting in Skara Brae.A tall, proud Knight of Solamnia had barged in and shouted that he was looking for anyone who could immediately teleport themselves to Skara Brae to aid in that city's defense against an orcish army.The armored man pointed out that he was asking at the personal request of Lord British, on behalf of Balinor, one of the Rangers of Krynn.

Theobald shook his head and stood immediately."I will go!Send me!"He ignored the mild laughter as several patrons took a quick look at the boy's garments and apparent fighting condition.Stepping forward, his feet decided not to work and sent him crashing to the floor.A few of the rougher men in the room stepped toward him, flexing their arms and joking amongst each other.The loud music Theobald hadn't noticed before suddenly stopped altogether.Silently, he prayed for both strength and wit.The roughnecks grabbed the scrawny farm boy and threw him across a couple of tables, scattering flagons and dinner plates.Patrons around the room gathered to watch; concerned faces grew uncomfortable at the disturbance.Theobald drew himself up carefully and spoke sternly before the men could advance further."Listen to me, everyone.The Rangers of Krynn bear the weight of incredible evil among the forests of Skara Brae.I have fought alongside them!I was there when they battled successfully against ever-increasing odds in forests poisoned by the presence of a powerful undead creature.That creature was a former ranger, and knew their every tactic, yet still they defeated it.If they struggle now against mere orcs, these orcs must be under the leadership of a most powerful leader indeed.How many of you can say anything of malice against the rangers?Have they not saved any of you or your friends in time of need?Surely there must be some here who can attest to their fierce fighting ability, and to the creed which tempers that ability to fight only for good."Theobald held up the ranger medallion he had received from the Lady Kianne several weeks ago."Let this medallion attest to the truth of my words.I received it from the Lady of the Green herself, Kianne Cassidy.Follow me and this noble Knight of Solamnia to Skara Brae, friends.A city lies in peril--we dare not leave them undefended."

The room was eerily silent.The brawlers' heads were hung low.Several others moved toward their stored weapons.While a few grumbled about the little farm boy and returned to their seats, most of the rest headed resolutely toward the door where the Knight of Solamnia stood speechless in awe.After a moment, he spoke quick words of instruction to the men, directing them to the portal outside being maintained by a Solamnic mage.He turned to the boy after everyone had gone."You have a powerful gift, boy.I am only sorry the Knights didn't find you first!"Smiling, he clapped Theobald on the back and led him out into the street toward the portal.

Hundreds of the Lord British's well-armored soldiers were in the streets, gathering near the portal.Leading them were dozens of mounted Knights of Solamnia who had issued the call to arms, and hundreds more of the common citizenry armed with pickaxes, spears, pitchforks, and short swords.The huge force was filing through the portal, teleporting from Britain and streaming directly into the afternoon countryside near Skara Brae.Although he knew he was heading into terrible danger, he was thrilled to be reunited with the Lords of Krynn.

***

Far away to the south, in the forests outside of Trinsic, Azutah sits in her tree, and the familiar black form of Shalita leaps up beside her.She smiles and rubs his head affectionately.Reaching into her pouch she draws out a fine black dust.She throws it into the air and sniffs the wind.Suddenly her red lips form a frown."We should leave, Shalita.It was bound to happen...there is a negative feeling around here.I believe someone doesn't like our kind."

Shalita growls a low warning growl to any lurking mortal (or immortal) ears.He then leaps from the branch, eager to leave, there was little game here.At least little game for a young cub such as himself to catch.

Azutah looks around reluctantly."You go ahead, Shalita."

"Grrrrrow!"

"Oh, hush, you overgrown housecat.I _will_ leave, I'm not trying to get rid of you."

"Purrrrrr."

"You little bag of sugar!Get on with it!"Shalita grins a toothy cat grin and walks off.Azutah looks around, wondering why she was so hesitant to leave.She shrugs and looks about, suddenly feeling alone...she shivers in the darkness.

Swiftly and silently, Connor walked up behind the lass sitting in the tree above him."Well, lass, hello again."Connor smiled.

She looks at Connor, a hard and cold expression on her face."You again," she says and you can tell she's not pleased."Do you just _like_ stalking me?Because I can tell you now you need to get a new hobby."She jumps to the forest floor, fingering her sword nervously."You're lucky Shalita isn't here.He's very hungry y'know, and he doesn't like stalkers."She is bluffing, there was little Shalita could do in the middle of day with a man who has a sword.But the bluff made her feel stronger."I should leave now.No, I _will_ leave now."She starts to walk off, then pauses.She smiles.She looks back, wondering why she just didn't leave _now_ when she had a chance.But she couldn't leave, not when a promising fight was at hand.It was in her blood, much as she hated it."I've always loved a good fight; I haven't lived for 5 thousand years for nothing."Grasping her sword, she watches for Connor's next move.

"Well lass, I suggest ye either put that sword fully away or draw it and use it.If'n ye do, though, I'll wager ye'll be getting that fight your blood boils for.I can see ye shaking and feel your thoughts.Think now, lass; if I really was hunting ye would ye not be dust already?Let's talk a bit and see what happens there.For ye may cull those who are old and infirm, but I fear there is a greater threat brewing and perhaps we'll be needing each other.When was the last time ye used the word hail?"

She frowns."My name's not 'lass', it's Azutah, and 'hail' is not in my vocabulary."She frowns and then looks around."Why?"Her hand wanders away from her sword."What are you talking about?"She places a hand on her hip."I don't understand people here.You talk in riddles, and expect me to understand what you need?Puh-leeze.Just tell me what your talking about, and I'll give you my reply."She smiles with a smile that seems sickeningly sweet, and bats her eyelashes in mock courtesy, then laughs somewhat, waiting patiently for him to explain.

"Lass, I hope you'll excuse my rather old vocabulary but 'tis what is spoken here in this land.A 'lass' is a woman, and a friend is one who trusts ye or at the very least is not afeared of ye.I know not from whence ye came nor what ye intent is, but I can tell ye that there is an evil in this land.At first I had thought that the evil was yourself, but now, having seen ye and felt your aura I know that ye are not inherently evil.And I feel that ye could be trusted.So as I ask your trust; I give mine and say to thee that there is a great evil in this land and I know not from where it hails.But perhaps in combating it your assistance would be welcome.As would your friendship."Connor extends a hand to help the lass from the tree, knowing it is truly not needed but is done as a gesture of good faith."Now shall we go to my tower were I am sure more light shall be shed upon my feelings and the condition of the land?Come this way, lass, and wear this."He hands her a cloak of a deep forest green."It will make the sun a bit less harsh."

She ignores his hand as she jumps from the tree."I give my trust, sure.But my friendship?"She scoffs, frowning."I have no friends."She begins to walk away then turns around."Okay, I'll help you with whatever evil you're talking about.As I said, I like a good fight.I want to make it _clear_ I'm not doing this out of the goodness of my heart."She looks at the dark green cloak for a moment then straps it on.Surprisingly, it does make the sun less harsh.She starts to follow Connor to the tower, staring at the ground thinking hard._I'm missing something...Someone..._

Suddenly a loud growl sounds behind her.She swirls around as does Connor.Flicking his tail in an annoyed fashion is a young panther.His teeth are bared but his claws are retracted, and he appears to be pouting at something or someone."Grrrrrrow."

"Shalita!Oh, I'm sorry.I really did think I was leaving but then--"

"Grrrrrr."His yellow eyes fall on Connor.And his claws come out from their hiding places.

Azutah frowns."No, he's a...a...a friend," she says, but this doesn't seem to satisfy Shalita.

"Grrrrrrrr..."

"Oh, for heaven's sake, I'm _sorry_."

"Grrrow."

"Okay, what do you want?"

Smiling like a child who's suddenly gotten that toy they've been throwing a fit for, the panther rolls over on his back and purrs.Azutah frowns, eyes narrowed and puts her hands on her hips."Housecat," she accuses.Shalita opens his eyes and growls.Azutah sighs in exasperation."Fine."She strokes his belly and gives him a good scratch behind the ears.Then stands.Shalita suddenly rolls back over, and joins his mistress.

Connor stares at the two...What appears to be a wild panther and a vampire just had a conversation.

"Well, are we going to this tower or what?"

Connor shrugs and leads the way, Azutah shadows him with Shalita at her heels, smiling a toothy cat grin."Purrrrrrr."

"Oh, shut up.Overgrown housecat."Shalita seems to smirk and then falls silent.As Connor leads the way to the tower.

His mind racing with ideas and battle plans, the Lord of the Green dashed through the forest covering mile after mile with a tireless jog.He moved silently through the wood faster and faster.Setting a blistering pace even by immortal standards.The trees blurred as the ranger lord sped on, his mind racing with The Quickening.He heard the earth and the trees and they whispered.

_Evil.Great evil..._

The Lord of the Green had faced evil gods and undead and many many Abyssal lords and such.Although there was no fear in his movement and no pause to his step, there was a deep regret in the ranger lord now.More young would die.This was unacceptable and untenable, so faster he ran trying to beat the clock that was already ticking.

The panther, Shalita, lopes beside Connor growling and smiling as though it was not a serious run, but a race for fun.Azutah watches the two, her deep blue eyes questioning.She pulled off the heavy green cloak, and began to run, she could Tower his pace, and faster if he wished, but still did not understand why they where running."Ummmmm...why, exactly are we running?"

Shalita looks back at her, annoyed as though she was threatening to spoil his fun.

Connor breathlessly replied, "No time...evil..."

Azutah frowns."Ya...Okay."She sighs as the wind whips through her own black cloak, slowing her down just a bit.She unties the knot around her neck and lets that go too, she could always get another cloak, but now she was hot from running.Shalita seemed to be enjoying it, if not slightly annoyed at the humans' slow pace.He pushes ahead looking back at them, laughter in his yellow eyes.Azutah rolls her eyes.But she wonders...Connor seemed powerful enough.Why did he not just use a transportation spell?She had seen them done before.But she says nothing only runs and lets the wind whip through her hair and tries hard to listen as intently as Connor was listening...and yet, somehow, she could not understand the message he was receiving.

The run did him good although he knew he could have teleported or even opened a portal he could not have timed it any better.Lightning flared from the sky striking the ranger directly time after time and yet he absorbed it and reveled in its power.The lass beside him was surprised; he could feel it feel her heart beating, her mind racing with questions.The great cat he could feel its joy and its mirth._Good.Let her think I am labored and let the cat enjoy, for the forest tells me our joy will be brief..._

***

THE CLOUDS OF WAR GATHER ON THE HORIZON...

***


End file.
